THE DARKEST PRISION
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Esta historia no me perteneces, es una adaptación de LA SAGA SEÑORES DEL INFRAMUNDO , propiedad de GENA SHOUWALTER, los personajes an sido cambiados por los de el anime de Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, o escenas fuertes, se recomienda alto criterio al leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Una vez, el Dios Titán de la Fuerza, fue el esclavo de una diosa griega. Ahora, él es su maestro, y esta dispuesto a vengarse de ella...**

**Y pronto estos enemigos jurados destinados a destruirse el uno al otro se verán obligados a arriesgarlo todo para darle una oportunidad al amor.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**—****_E_****state quieta, Candy. Estas haciendo esto peor para ti —Terry, dios Titan de la fuerza, contemplaba a la ruina de su existencia.**

**Candy, la diosa griega de la fuerza. Su contrapartida piadosa. Su enemiga. Y una completa -poco más o menos-perra.**

**Dos de sus mejores hombres sostenían sus brazos y dos sujetaban sus piernas.**

**Deberían haber podido inmovilizarla sin incidentes. Le habían puesto un collar, después de todo, y este impedía que usara cualquiera de sus poderes inmortales. Incluso su legendaria fuerza, la cual no estaba a la altura de la suya, gracias al cielo. Pero nunca había habido una hembra más terca o más determinada a derribarlo. **

**Continuamente luchaba contra su agarre, lanzando puñetazos, pateando y mordiendo como un animal arrinconado.**

**—****Te matare por esto —le gruño.**

**—****.Por que? No te estoy haciendo nada que no me hayas hecho tú antes.**

**Con movimientos recortados, Terry se saco la camisa por la cabeza y la echo a un**

**lado, revelando su pecho y las cuerdas de su estomago. Allí en medio, en grandes letras**

**negras, extendiéndose desde un diminuto pezón café al otro, estaba su nombre,**

**deletreado para que todo mundo lo viera. C.A.N.D.Y**

**Ella lo había marcado, reduciéndolo a su propiedad.**

**Se lo había merecido? Tal vez. Una vez, el había sido un prisionero en esta área desolada. **

**El Tártaro, una mazmorra sagrada. **

**Terrence había sido un dios derrocado, hecho prisionero y olvidado, no mejor que basura. **

**Había querido salir y había estado dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirlo. **

**Cualquier cosa. **

**Así que había seducido a Candy,**

**una de sus guardas, usando sus sentimientos para su propio beneficio sin importarle ella.**

**Aunque pudiera negarlo ahora, ella verdaderamente se había enamorado un poco de el. **

**La prueba: había arreglado su huida, un crimen castigado con la muerte. **

**Aun así, había estado dispuesta a arriesgarse. **

**Por el. Pero, justo antes de que le quitara su collar,**

**permitiéndole destellarse lejos y trasladarse de un sitio a otro con solo un pensamiento,**

**ella descubrió que también había seducido a otras guardias femeninas.**

**Por que confiar en una para lograr terminar el trabajo cuando cuatro le podrían servir mejor?**

**El había contado con el hecho de que ninguna de las hembras griegas desearía que se conociera su romance con un Titan esclavizado. **

**Había contado con su silencio.**

**Lo que debería haber hecho era contar con sus celos.**

**Candy había comprendido que había sido usada, que realmente sus emociones**

**nunca habían estado comprometidas. En vez de arrojarlo de nuevo de vuelta a su celda y**

**fingir que el no existía, en vez de golpearlo, ella lo había sometido y marcado**

**permanentemente.**

**Durante años había soñado con devolverle el favor. **

**Algunas veces pensaba que ese deseo era la única cosa que lo mantenía cuerdo mientras pasaba siglo tras siglo**

**dentro de este agujero infernal. Solo, con la oscuridad como su única compañera.**

**Imaginad su deleite cuando las paredes de la prisión comenzaron a resquebrajarse.**

**Cuando las partes defensivas comenzaron a desmoronarse. Cuando sus collares se desprendieron. **

**Había llevado un tiempo, pero el y sus hermanos finalmente habían logrado abrirse camino, libres. Habían atacado a los griegos, brutalmente y sin piedad.**

**En cuestión de días, habían ganado.**

**Los griegos fueron derrotados y ahora estaban encerrados exactamente donde ellos habían encerrado a los titanes. Terry se había alistado como voluntario para supervisar el**

**área y, afortunadamente, había sido puesto al mando. Finalmente, su día de venganza había llegado. **

**Candy lo había hecho llevar su marca para siempre.**

**—****Deberías estar agradecida de estar viva —le dijo.**

**—****Jodete.**

**El sonrió lentamente, malignamente.**

**—****Lo hiciste tu, .recuerdas?**

**Sus forcejeos aumentaron. Aumentaron tan cruelmente que pronto estuvo jadeando y sudando al lado de sus hombres.**

**—****Dadle la vuelta —les ordeno. Sin misericordia. Terrence no tenia paciencia para esperar hasta que ella se cansara—. Únicamente, te tatuare hasta que mi nombre este lo suficientemente claro como para satisfacerme.**

**Con un chillido frustrado y enfurecido, finalmente se calmo. Ella sabia que decía la verdad.**

**El siempre decía la verdad. Las amenazas no eran algo en lo que gastara saliva en pronunciar.**

**Solo en las promesas.**

**—****Eso es, buena chica.**

**Terry camino a grandes pasos hacia adelante y desgarro la tela de su espalda. La**

**piel era de color bronceado y suave. Perfecta. Una vez, el había acariciado esa espalda.**

**La había besado y lamido. Y si, estar con ella había sido más satisfactorio de lo que fue**

**con cualquiera de las demás, pero no seria gobernado por su pene y la liberaría antes de marcarla, todo por la esperanza de poder meterse en su cama otra vez. Haría esto.**

**—****Esto no es lo que te hice a ti —Candy hablo con voz áspera—. Yo no te marque la espalda.**

**—****.Preferirías que marcara tus preciosos pechos?**

**Ante eso, contuvo su lengua.**

**Bien. El no deseaba estropear su pecho. Sus senos eran una obra de arte,**

**seguramente la mas fina creación del mundo.**

**—****No hay necesidad de agradecérmelo —murmuro. Extendió su mano ante la necesidad de darle un azote con su mano—. Por lo menos, no tendrás que mirar mí**

**nombre cada día de tu, demasiada larga, vida.**

**Como el tuvo que hacer.**

**—****No hagas esto —lloro repentinamente ella—. Por favor. No lo hagas —giro la**

**cabeza y había lagrimas en sus ojos cafés.**

**Ella no era una mujer hermosa. Apenas podría ser llamada bonita. Su nariz era**

**ligeramente larga y sus mejillas un poco agudas. Tenía el pelo de color castaño cortado**

**para caer en sus hombros demasiado anchos, el cuerpo de una guerrera. Pero había algo**

**en ella que siempre le había atraído.**

**El puso los ojos en blanco.**

**—****Seca esas lagrimas falsas, Candy —y el sabia que eran falsas. Ella no era propensa a los despliegues de emoción—. No me afectan y ciertamente no te salvaran.**

**Instantáneamente sus parpados se estrecharon, las lagrimas desaparecieron milagrosamente.**

**—****Bien. Pero vas a lamentarlo. Lo prometo.**

**—****Voy a esperar tus intentos.**

**Era verdad. Luchar con ella siempre lo hacia excitarse.**

**Sin un solo golpe de vacilación, el presiono la pistola de tinta justo debajo de su**

**omoplato. Su agarre fue constante mientras el grababa el contorno de la primera letra.**

**Una. Ni una sola vez ella hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ni una sola vez actuó como si**

**sintiera algo de dolor. El sabía que dolía, sin embargo. Oh, lo sabía. Para marcar**

**permanentemente a un inmortal, la ambrosia tenia que ser mezclada con el liquido de**

**color y esa mezcla ardía como el acido.**

**Ella guardo silencio mientras el terminaba cada uno de los contornos. También se**

**mantuvo en silencio mientras llenaba el interior de las letras. Cuando termino, se**

**recostó sobre su trasero y examino su trabajo: T.E.R.R.Y**

**El espero a que la satisfacción le alcanzara, por lo tanto que había esperado este momento. Esa no llego. Espero que el alivio lo abrumara, la venganza había sido**

**alcanzada. Eso si llego. Lo que no había esperado era una devastarte y candente**

**posesividad, pero eso fue exactamente lo que experimento.**

**Candy ahora le pertenecía. Para siempre. Y todo el mundo lo sabría.**

**#############**

**_C_****andy se paseaba por los confines de su celda. Una celda que compartía con otros.**

**Conociendo su temperamento tan íntimamente como ellos lo hacían, se cuidaban de**

**mantenerse fuera de su camino. Con todo. Los compañeros de cuarto apestaban. Podía**

**sentir sus ojos taladrándole la espalda vestida de toga, como si pudieran ver su nombre**

**marcado allí.**

**Si se atrevían a decir una sola palabra…**

**No había suficientes celdas para contener a todos los Griegos, así que fueron**

**metidos a la fuerza en cada cámara, en grupos. Masculino, femenino, no importaba.**

**Quizás los Titanes no se habían preocupado acerca de la mezcla de sexos o tal vez lo**

**habían hecho para incrementar el tormento de cada prisionero. Esto último era lo más**

**probable. Los maridos no estaban con sus esposas y los amigos estaban separados de**

**sus amigos. Habían unido a los rivales.**

**Para ella, ese rival era Erebos, el dios menor de la oscuridad. Una vez, Erebos la**

**había tratado como una reina. Una vez, le había gustado de verdad. Había considerado**

**casarse con el. Pero luego ella se había enamorado de Terry, ese mujeriego, mentiroso**

**bastardo, así que dejo a Erebos. Luego descubrió que Terry nunca la había querido**

**realmente, solo la había estado usando. El amor muto rápidamente en furia.**

**La furia y la agresividad se habían calmado finalmente. Ella lo había perdonado.**

**En la mayor parte. Ahora, con su nombre decorando su espalda, lo odiaba con cada fibra**

**de su ser.**

**Quizá, es posible, que hubiese sobre reaccionado cuando le había hecho lo mismo**

**a el. Marcándolo por siempre. La impulsividad siempre había sido su ruina, después de**

**todo. Durante anos, ella se había arrepentido incluso de su decisión. Nunca lo admitiría**

**delante de el. No sentía arrepentimiento ahora, de cualquier modo.**

**No le había mentido. Lo mataría por esto.**

**Primero, tendría que encontrar la manera de quitarse el estúpido collar de alrededor del cuello. Mientras lo llevara, estaba indefensa. Segundo, tendría que**

**encontrar una forma de escapar de este reino.**

**Lo primero, en teoría, hubiera sido fácil. Pero lo había intentado ya, arañándolo y golpeándolo, e incluso intentado fundirlo de su cuerpo. Todo lo que había hecho era**

**cortarse la piel, magullar su carne y chamuscarse el pelo. Lo segundo, en teoría y realidad, parecía imposible.**

**Su mirada giro en torno suyo. Después de que los Titanes escaparon, había reforzado todo. Como, Candy no lo sabía. La prisión estaba supuestamente atada a**

**Tártaro, el dios Griego del Confinamiento, quien una vez había mantenido custodiados a**

**los Titanes, y cuando había comenzado a debilitarse sin razón aparente, el reino se había**

**debilitado, también. Todo en el se había vuelto estructuralmente defectuoso. Ahora**

**Tártaro estaba desaparecido. Los Titanes no lo tenían y nadie sabia donde estaba. No**

**había razón para que el reino no fuera tan fuerte en su ausencia.**

**Las paredes y el suelo estaban compuestos de piedra divina, algo que solo**

**herramientas divinas especiales, que ella no tenía, podían atravesarlos, y sin embargo,**

**incluso sin la presencia de Tártaro, no había ni una grieta a la vista.**

**Los gruesos barrotes de plata, que permitían dar un vistazo a la estación de los**

**guardias adyacente, habían sido construidos por Hefesto, y solo el podía derretir ese**

**metal. Desafortunadamente, residía en algún otro lugar. Como con Tártaro, nadie sabia**

**donde estaba. Sin embargo, sin Tártaro, ella hubiera sido capaz de doblar ese metal. No**

**podía, ya lo había intentado.**

**—****Maldita sea, .podrías parar? —gruño Erebos desde unos de los catres. Desde su**

**cabello oscuro hasta su piel oscura, desde sus bellos rasgos hasta su fuerte cuerpo, era la**

**imagen del macho infeliz, toda esa infelicidad la apuntaba a ella. — Estamos tratando**

**de planificar un escape aquí.**

**Siempre estaban planificando un escape.**

**—****Además —el continuo— tu fea cara me esta dando dolor de cabeza.**

**—****Chúpatela—replico.**

**Aunque había sido la que lo había lastimado todos aquellos siglos atrás, no**

**intencionadamente, el se lo había devuelto unas miles de veces. A propósito. No**

**emocionalmente, pero físicamente. A el no le gustaba nada mas que, hacerla tropezar,**

**chocar contra ella y mandarla volando, "accidentalmente" así como comerse la pequeña**

**porción de comida que le pertenecía antes de que pudiera luchar por llegar a ella,**

**muriéndose de hambre. Si Candy no hubiera estado llevando ese collar, el nunca habría**

**sido capaz de hacer aquellas cosas. Era demasiado fuerte. Otra razón para despreciar su**

**cautiverio.**

**—****El chupármela probablemente sacaría mejores resultados que cuando lo hacías**

**tu —replico el.**

**El puñado de dioses y diosas a su alrededor se rieron.**

**—****Lo que sea —dijo ella, como si la burla no le molestara. Excepto que sus**

**mejillas se sonrosaron. Candy era el epitome de la fuerza, o se suponía que lo era, y**

**siempre había sido más masculina que femenina. Eso era por lo que la atención de Terry**

**le había sorprendido y deleitado tanto. Ese magnifico hombre podía haberse ganado a**

**cualquiera, sin embargo la había elegido a ella. O eso es lo que había pensado. Y se**

**había enamorado en el acto porque el, de alguna manera, la había hecho sentir como una**

**mujer delicada y hermosa.**

**En ese momento Terry entro a zancadas en la estación de los guardias. Candy no**

**necesitaba verlo para saberlo. Lo había sentido. Siempre sentía su calor. Cuando su**

**mirada lo encontró, descubrió que tenía el brazo alrededor de una rubia de piernas**

**largas. Una rubia que se acurrucaba a su lado como si perteneciera allí, y hubiera estado**

**ahí varias veces antes.**

**Ese pensamiento enfureció a Candy. No debería haberlo hecho; ella despreciaba a**

**Terry con todo su ser y no le importaba con quien dormía. No le importaba a quien le**

**daba placer. Y si le había dado placer a esa rubia con esas talentosas manos y anhelados**

**labios. El era un amante sorprendente cuyo toque todavía rondaba los sueños de Candy.**

**Pero allí estaba. Esa Furia.**

**Ella no quería, pero se encontró caminando a zancadas hacia los barrotes y apretándolos para tener una vista mejor y mas cercana de el. **

**Otros tres guardias le rodearon, todos hablando y riéndose. Mientras los prisioneros vestían de blanco, los**

**guardias lo hacían de negro, y a el le sentaba bien ese color. Era el complemento perfecto para su propia oscuridad, su cabello corto y ojos color mar embravecido .**

**Su rostro había sido cincelado por un artista maestro, todo en el estaba perfectamente proporcionado. Sus ojos tenían la perfecta separación, su nariz la perfecta longitud, sus mejillas la perfecta angulosidad, sus labios la perfecta forma y color y su**

**barbilla era un perfecto y testarudo cuadrado.**

**Debía haber sabido que el estaba jugando en el momento que giro esos peligrosos**

**ojos y estos se encendieron con "interés" al verla. Los hombres simplemente no la miraban de esa manera. Ni siquiera lo había hecho Erebos, y el la había amado.**

**—****Bastardo —murmuro, la maldición para ambos hombres de su pasado.**

**Como si la hubiese oído, Terry alzo la mirada. En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, ella quiso soltar los barrotes. Deseaba alejarse, fuera de su vista. Pero no se**

**permitió ese lujo. Hubiera sido una cobardía, y este hombre la había visto débil**

**demasiadas veces.**

**Solo para burlarse, y esperando hacerlo sentir tan fuera de control como siempre**

**la había hecho sentir, ella permitió que su atención descendiera a su pecho, exactamente**

**donde descansaba el nombre de ella. Sonrió presumidamente antes de levantar su**

**mirada y arquear su ceja. Toche. Un musculo palpito en su mandíbula.**

**_¿Qué opina tu amante de tu marca? _****Quería gritar. ****_¿Qué piensa la rubia acerca de_**

**_mi nombre sobre tu cuerpo?_**

**Tiro de la estúpida rubia mas cerca de el y, sin romper el contacto ocular con Candy, planto un lujurioso y mojado beso en su boca. Por supuesto, ella reacciono como**

**cualquier mujer lo hubiera hecho. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de el y se sostuvo**

**como para salvar su propia vida. Como Candy bien sabia, ese hombre podía hacer**

**correrse a una mujer con la pericia de su beso.**

**La furia de Candy se intensifico. Si hubiera sido capaz, habría bajado allí y los**

**habría desgarrado. Luego los habría matado a ambos. No porque quisiera a Terry para**

**ella —no lo hacia— sino porque el estaba claramente usando a esa mujer. La pasión no**

**ardía en su expresión. Solo lo determinación**

**Candy le haría un favor a la población femenina destruyéndolo.**

**— ****Erebos —lo llamo—. Ven aquí. Quiero besarte.**

**— ****.Que? —el jadeo, su shock era evidente.**

**— ****.Quieres un beso o no? Ven aquí. Rápido.**

**Escucho un roce de ropa detrás de ella y luego su antiguo amante estaba a su lado.**

**El era un prisionero y el sexo era una rareza. Erebos tomaría lo que pudiera obtener,**

**incluso de alguien que aborrecía. Por lo mucho que sabía.**

**Candy se volvió hacia el, que ya estaba inclinándose hacia abajo. Como la rubia,**

**ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero y se sostuvo fuerte. Solo**

**que ella no disfruto el beso, familiar como era. El sabor de Erebos era tan… .que?**

**Diferente del de Terry, se dio cuenta, y su furia se elevo otro grado. Ningún hombre**

**debería tener tanto poder sobre ella.**

**Con todo. Dejo que Erebos continuara. Terry necesitaba darse cuenta que ya no lo**

**deseaba. Necesitaba darse cuenta que nunca, nunca jugaría otra vez con sus emociones.**

**Ya no era una pequeña muchacha idealista. El se había asegurado de ello.**

**########**

**_F_****uria. Una furia absoluta lleno a Terry. Soltó a su acompañante, ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre, y esta jadeo en protesta por lo abrupto de las acciones. **

**El no se molesto en explicar lo que pensaba hacer al alejarse con pasos fuertes. **

**La furia continuaba propagándose mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a las jaulas de**

**prisioneros y a la celda que contenía a Candy.**

**Llevaba su nombre en la espalda. **

**Como se atrevía a permitir que otro hombre**

**pusiera sus labios sobre ella?**

**Cuando llego a su destino, Terry levanto su brazo y el sensor que había incrustado en su muñeca hizo que los barrotes se abrieran. Varios prisioneros estaban sentados**

**contra la pared más alejada. **

**Sus rostros se sonrojaban mientras observaban,**

**embelesados por el deseo, como el dios menor de la Oscuridad y la diosa de la Fortaleza se limpiaban mutuamente las amígdalas. **

**De hecho, estaban tan absortos que ni siquiera**

**trataron de pasar sobre Terry para intentar escapar. O tal vez, eso tenia mas que ver con el dolor que sentirían si trataban de hacerlo. Solo tenia que presionar un botón y sus**

**collares les freirían el cerebro.**

**Candy gimió, como si en verdad disfrutara de lo que le estaban haciendo. La visión de Terry se tiño de rojo. Como-Se-Atrevía. Con los dientes apretados la agarro por el**

**cuello de la túnica y de un tirón la acerco contra las duras líneas de su cuerpo, lejos de Erebos.**

**Candy soltó un jadeo. A diferencia de cuando la rubia lo había hecho, Terry no permaneció indiferente. Quería tragarse el sonido y hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para que**

**jadeara de nuevo.**

**_¿Qué ocurre conmigo?_**

**Hay ─dijo bruscamente Erebos, tratando tontamente de alcanzarla para terminar lo que habían comenzado─. Estamos ocupados.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, Terry lo pateo en el pecho. El hombre mas pequeño voló hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre sus colegas prisioneros. Enderezándose de un salto, listo para atacar, vio quien le había asestado el golpe y se detuvo, inflando las fosas nasales.**

**Tócala otra vez ─dijo─ y te sacare el collar, junto con la cabeza.**

**El dios palideció, tal vez incluso gimoteo.**

**No lo valía, de todas maneras.**

**Por esas palabras, Terry también podría matarlo.**

**.Que diablos crees que haces? ─exigió Candy, volviendo a la vida de repente y atrayendo su atención. Se giro hacia el, fulminándolo con la mirada─. Puedo acostarme**

**con quien quiera. Y oye, incluso podría elegir a uno de tus amigos.**

**A pesar de sus palabras airadas, no estaba sin aliento como hubiera estado de ser**

**Terry quien la hubiera besado y sus mejillas no estaban sonrojados. Sus pezones ni siquiera estaban endurecidos. Finalmente, algo enfrió las llamas mas ardientes de su**

**furia.**

**Solo cierra la boca. ─Aferrándola por la parte superior del brazo la arrastro fuera**

**de la celda. Los barrotes se cerraron automáticamente tras el.**

**.Que diablos crees que haces? ─pregunto de nuevo, resistiéndose a su agarre.**

**Nunca había sido obediente con el.**

**.Que diablos crees tú que estabas haciendo? ─rebatió Terry. Cuando llego al pie**

**de las escaleras se detuvo. La rubia, quien justamente resultaba ser la diosa de la**

**memoria, (maldición, .cual era su nombre? .Mini? No, pero cerca. .M & M?**

**.Minasen? Más cerca. Mnemosine. Si, eso era), Mnemosine al igual que los otros tres**

**guerreros designados para cuidar Tártaras hoy, lo miraban con la boca abierta.**

**.Que? ─soltó con rudeza. Al menos Candy había dejado de resistirse. Quieta a su**

**lado, intercambiaba su atención de el a los otros y de los otros a el.**

**No puedes simplemente sacar a un prisionero ─le dijo Hyperón, dios de la luz.**

**Era un hombre apuesto, aunque tan pálido como su nombre lo sugería y mas valía que**

**Candy no lo estuviera viendo como posible compañero de cama.**

**No la estoy sacando ─contesto con frialdad─. La estoy trasladando. ─A una**

**celda propia, donde ninguno pueda poner sus sucios, asquerosos labios sobre ella.**

**Donde nadie pueda poner sus manos errantes sobre ella. Tampoco había nada sexual**

**acerca de su decisión.. Simplemente no quería que experimentara ninguna clase de**

**placer. No se lo merecía.**

**.Por que? ─Mnemosine lo miraba con curiosidad, sin una sola pizca de malestar**

**o celos en su expresión.**

**.Por que? Se preguntaba el. La diosa había estado deseosa de tener algo con el**

**desde hacia meses, invocándolo constantemente. La noche anterior, incluso había**

**aparecido en su casa, desnuda.**

**Era hermosa, si, y el casi había cedido y dormido con ella. Su cuerpo había**

**quedado excitado después de lo ocurrido con Candy, y estaba desesperado por encontrar**

**alivio. Pero antes de cerrar el trato, había enviado a la decidida diosa de vuelta a casa.**

**Se había sentido demasiado culpable para continuar. Como si estuviera engañando a Candy. Lo cual era ridículo. La única relación que había entre ellos era una de odio.**

**Además, quien quería pasar el tiempo con una mujer que nunca olvidaría tus errores?.**

**Una mujer que recordaría todas tus transgresiones? El no. Sin embargo, se**

**había transportado a la casa de Mnemosine esta mañana y le había propuesto pasar el**

**día con el, solo para poder traerla a la prisión. Había estado extrañamente exultante ante**

**la idea de hacer alarde de ella frente a Candy.**

**Así que de nuevo se preguntaba por que la diosa de la memoria no sentía que Candy**

**era una amenaza. Aunque la mayoría de las mujeres no lo hacían, lo sabía. Las había**

**oído hablar. Candy era demasiado alta, demasiado musculosa, decían. Demasiado ruda y**

**demasiado tosca. Pero esas eran las cosas que habían despertado su interés en ella. Candy**

**podía manejar su fuerza. Ella daba tanto como recibía. Nunca se achicaría ante su**

**mirada. Nunca huiría de su cólera. Siempre lo enfrentaría. Y eso le gustaba. Mucho.**

**Nunca antes se había topado con una mujer que tuviera esa clase de coraje.**

**Y era bonita, pensó. Si, tan solo ayer habría pensado que apenas lo era, pero ahora**

**esa idea parecía errada en todo nivel. Hacia solo un momento, cuando había entrado a**

**la prisión, sintió su mirada sobre el y miro hacia ella. Por un segundo, tan solo un**

**segundo, la atrapo con las defensas bajas. No sabia que el la estaba mirando, así que no**

**había resguardado su expresión. Una expresión suave, sonadora, con los ojos luminosos.**

**Esa visión de ella había calentado su sangre como si hubiera estado en llamas.**

**Aun así, eso no significaba que la deseara, a su enemiga. El hecho de saber que**

**tenia su nombre gravado sobre la espalda estaba haciendo estragos en su mente, su**

**sentido de posesión, estaba seguro.**

**.Y bien? ─señalo Mnemosine.**

**Si ─dijo Candy─. Estamos esperando una respuesta.**

**.A que? Oh, si. Porque la estaba trasladando. Alzo la barbilla, negándose a bajar**

**la vista hacia ella. No es que tuviera que mirar muy abajo. Con 1,82 era casi tan alta**

**como el.**

**No necesito una razón. Soy responsable de esta prisión y todo lo que hay dentro.**

**Por lo tanto, si quiero trasladarte, puedo hacerlo.**

**Eso último fue para los Titanes. Harían bien en no cuestionarlo.**

**Sin más palabras, se llevo a rastras a Candy. .Donde debería llevarla? A su oficina,**

**decidió. En estos momentos, no había una sola celda vacía en todo el reino.**

**Tienes suerte que no haya hecho asesinar a ese bastardo ─le dijo cuando estuvo**

**seguro que los otros no podían oírlo.**

**Candy no tuvo que preguntar quien era "ese bastardo".**

**.Por que motivo?**

**_Por tocar lo que es mío._**

**No tenía permiso para confraternizar contigo. ─ Terry doblo una esquina y allí, al**

**final del pasillo, estaba su puerta.**

**.Confraternizar conmigo? ─rio Candy, sin humor─. Oh, espera. Ya entendí. Tu**

**puedes joderte a quien quieras, pero yo no.**

**Bien. Estaban de acuerdo.**

**Así es. ─Una vez estuvieron dentro la soltó finalmente. Sus manos ansiaban**

**regresar a ella, pero las mantuvo a sus costados. En lugar de ubicarse tras su escritorio,**

**se puso frente a ella, nariz a nariz─. Sufrirás en soledad. ─Dioses, si que olía bien. A**

**pasión. Pura pasión ardiente.**

**Como si me importara. Me divierto más yo sola, de todos modos.**

**La imagen que esas palabras evocaron casi lo puso de rodillas. Debería alejarse.**

**Antes de hacer algo estúpido.**

**Candy entrecerró los ojos.**

**No has cambiado, sabes. Eres el mismo asno de anos atrás.**

**Sin embargo ─continuo Terry, como si ella no acabara de insultarlo. Estúpida, la**

**condenaría. Estaban juntos y sin compañía.─, si necesitas que te besen, yo me encargare**

**de eso.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**_N_****o hubo tiempo para protestar. En menos de lo que se tarda en pestañear, Candy se**

**encontró aplastada contra la pared, con Terry encima de ella, pecho solido contra senos**

**suaves, sus manos la sujetaban por las sienes, su boca asaltaba la de ella. Sin**

**advertencia, su lengua penetro profundamente forzando su paso entre los dientes de**

**Candy.**

**Ella pudo haberlo mordido. De hecho quería morderlo, y no con afecto. Quería**

**sacar sangre, dolor. En cambio, su cuerpo se convirtió en esclavo de Terry, como si**

**siglos de odio no hubieran pasado y le dio la bienvenida dentro de su boca. Enredo los**

**brazos a su alrededor y se arqueo sobre su erección. .Erección? Oh, si. Estaba duro.**

**Duro, largo y grueso.**

**Su sabor era pecaminoso, salvaje y ardiente, como a especias oscuras. Sus**

**músculos estaban tensos bajo las manos de Candy. Las movió hacia arriba, hasta enredar**

**los dedos en sus cabellos. Las puntas cortas pinchaban deliciosamente, haciéndola**

**estremecer.**

**_Tócame_****, quería gritar. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto maldito tiempo, desde que**

**había experimentado algo así. Oh, estuvo con otros hombres después de haberse**

**entregado tan tontamente a Terry, pues andaba en la búsqueda de algo tan intenso como**

**lo que ellos habían compartido. Pero cada experiencia la había dejado vacía,**

**insatisfecha. Y entonces había sido capturada, por el propio Terry, y metida sin**

**miramientos en prisión.**

**Con la falta de privacidad, no había tenido oportunidades para encontrar**

**Compañía. Ya nadie le resultaba atractivo. Nadie a excepción de Atlas, maldito fuera.**

**Si, maldito fuera. El. El hombre que ayer mismo la había sujetado y grabado su**

**nombre sobre la espalda. .Que estaba haciendo? .Por que permitía que esto sucediera?**

**Terry creería que ella aun se interesaba por el. Creería que ella aun sufría por el, sonaba**

**con el… que lo deseaba. Eso podía ser verdad, condenación, pero nunca dejaría que el**

**lo supiera.**

**Jadeando, Niké alejo su boca.**

**No te deseo ─mintió─. Suéltame. Ahora.**

**Un gruñido bajo estallo en la garganta de Terry**

**—****Yo tampoco te deseo. —Una, dos veces froto su vara contra ella—. Pero no te**

**soltare.**

**Temblores le recorrieron la columna. Cielos santos. El había acertado en su centro**

**de placer y las sensaciones se dispararon a través de ella. Entonces una de las manos de**

**Terry descendió tomando uno de sus pechos y sus rodillas casi cedieron**

**—****.Por que? —la voz fue un mero gemido. .Y por que le estaba permitiendo tener**

**una opción? .Por que no se estaba alejando de el? ****_Eres Fortaleza. Actúa como tal._**

**—****.Por que no te dejare ir? —pregunto Terry haciendo rodar un pezón endurecido**

**entre sus dedos.**

**Era por eso que permanecía donde estaba, pensó, aturdida. El placer crecía,**

**fluyendo por sus venas, quemándola, convirtiéndola en un ser diferente. Uno que vivía**

**solo por esa satisfacción. Un ser al que no le importaba que el responsable de su deseo**

**fuera un enemigo.**

**—****Si.**

**—****Yo solo… Yo… —Los dedos en el pezón apretaron mas, llegando a doler un**

**poco—. Solo cállate y bésame otra vez.**

**Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar y esta vez ella se puso de puntillas para**

**alcanzarlo. No podía detenerse. Mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y batallaban, el la**

**tomo del trasero y la levanto del suelo. Obligarlo a soportar su peso hubiera sido**

**divertido, pero ni de cerca tan placentero como enroscar las piernas alrededor de su**

**cintura y presionar su centro necesitado contra la verga de Terry.**

**Con ella apretada contra la pared, fue capaz de meter sus dos manos bajo la túnica**

**de Candy. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado pegados para que el pudiera alcanzar el centro**

**sedoso, donde ella mas lo necesitaba, pero tenerlo aferrándola de las nalgas, piel contra**

**piel, era casi igual de bienvenido. El era mas caliente de lo que ella recordaba.**

**Sus labios la abandonaron, pero antes de que pudiera gemir su decepción, el la estaba**

**besando y lamiendo su camino cuello abajo.**

**—****Si —jadeo—. Si. Justo así.**

**—****.Mas? —Con la nariz, hocico el collar dorado de esclava como si este fuera una**

**baratija en lugar de un dispositivo que podía matarla. Por una vez, hasta le gustaba el**

**collar.**

**—****Si. —Mas. Por el momento esa era la única palabra que podía pronunciar. A**

**menos que… .pensaba hacerla rogar?**

**De pronto, la furia se mezclo con el deseo. Pues bien, ella le ensenaría. No rogaría**

**por nada. Ni siquiera por esto. Especialmente por esto. No por el.**

**—****Entonces, mas tendrás —dijo, dejándola asombrada. Empujo el material de la**

**toga de Candy hacia abajo, dejando sus senos al descubierto. El aire paso siseando entre**

**sus dientes—. Tan adorables. Tan perfectos. —Saco la lengua y rodeo con ella el pezón**

**que había pellizcado hacia poco tiempo—. Tan mío.**

**La cabeza de Candy cayo hacia atrás y sus uñas le arañaron la espalda. Tan bueno.**

**El calor… la humedad… la…**

**—****!Si! —La succión. La estaba chupando tan enérgicamente que sus músculos**

**estomacales temblaban—. Terry —gruño—. No te detengas. —Una orden, no una suplica.**

**No lo hare. No puedo. —Enderezándose, le lanzo de repente una mirada con ojos entrecerrados que la mantuvo sujeta en el lugar mucho mas efectivamente que su**

**cuerpo—. Te deseo. Deseo todo de ti.**

**Candy lucho para recuperar el aliento. El sentido.**

**—****.Te refieres a sexo? —Si, si, si. Aquí, ahora.**

**Un corto asentimiento con la cabeza fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Abrió la**

**boca para responder, pero de alguna forma encontró la fuerza para detenerse. Se bebió**

**la visión de el, una vista que la deleitaba casi tanto como la ponía furiosa. .Furiosa?**

**.Por que? Sus fosas nasales estaban infladas, sus labios apretados. Atlas se veía como si**

**apenas pudiera mantenerse bajo control.**

**.La desea tan desesperadamente? Se pregunto. .O era simplemente un muy buen**

**actor?**

**Si, reflexiono sombríamente. El era un muy buen actor. Y de allí era de donde**

**surgía la furia. Terry la estaba mirando como antes, como la última vez que había**

**tenido sexo. Esa mirada fue el catalizador para la decisión de liberarlo, a pesar de las**

**consecuencias para ella misma. Consecuencias que habrían resultado en pena de muerte.**

**Pero, había pensado, el me ama con la misma intensidad con que yo lo amo. Creyó que**

**a pesar de todo valía la pena el riesgo de liberarlo. De poder, quizás, estar con el por**

**toda la eternidad.**

**Como se las habían arreglado para conseguirlo, no lo sabía. Pero había querido**

**intentarlo. El no.**

**Gracias a los dioses se había encontrado con un miembro de su desfile de**

**mujerzuelas, apenas minutos después de escoltarlo desde el edificio hasta las nubes de**

**afuera, donde el hubiera sido capaz de transportarse. Terry aun tenia el collar puesto,**

**pues Candy no había querido quitarlo hasta haber pasado al último guardia. De esa**

**manera, cualquiera que los viera caminando juntos, asumiría que ella simplemente**

**estaba trasladando a un prisionero.**

**Pero afuera, fueron vistos. Nadie podía transportarse desde la prisión ni hacia esta,**

**así que todos tenían que caminar a través de la puerta principal. Alergia, la diosa de la**

**Pereza, había decidido, de entre todas las cosas, venir a trabajar mas temprano, sorpresa,**

**sorpresa (solo para estar nuevamente con Terry). La diosa había detenido a Candy para**

**preguntarle adonde estaba siendo llevado.**

**—****Lo estoy tentando con lo que no puede tener —había afirmado Candy.**

**La diosa frunció el ceno.**

**—****Bien, llévalo a mi oficina cuando termines.**

**—****.Para que?**

**El ceno se convirtió en una sonrisa lenta, sensual.**

**—****Así puedo administrarle mi propio… castigo.**

**Terror surgió dentro de ella.**

**—****.Y como lo castigas?**

**—****.Como crees? Pero no te preocupes. Lo voy a dejar rogando por más. Siempre**

**lo hago.**

**Terry entonces intento huir, pasando justo entre ellas, pero con su collar aun en el**

**lugar no había llegado muy lejos. Candy lo había vuelto a encerrar y, desconfiando,**

**interrogo a todas las guardias femeninas. Casi todas habían tenido algo con el. Y a todas**

**le había dicho lo mismo: "Eres hermosa. Quiero pasar la vida contigo. Todo lo que**

**necesito es mi libertad y seré tu esclavo para siempre."**

**Entonces, .tener sexo con el otra vez?**

**—****Diablos, no.**

**—****Tú me deseas —dijo bruscamente. Su agarre en ella se apretó, sus dedos se**

**hundieron profundamente, dejando marcas—. Se que es así.**

**Y así de repente, Candy supo de que se trataba toda esta pequeña sesión de besos y**

**caricias. Terry planeaba acostarse con ella, enamorarla de nuevo y después dejarla.**

**Masticaría el orgullo de Candy, lo escupiría y luego pasaría sobre el. Todo para**

**castigarla, estaba segura, por haberse atrevido a tatuarlo. Marcarla con su nombre,**

**obviamente, no fue suficiente.**

**—****Desear tu muerte y desear tu cuerpo no son la misma cosa. —Con una sonrisa**

**edulcorada, le palmeo la nalga—. Y puedo jurarte que mientras de verdad quiero lo**

**primero, solo estaba bromeando con lo segundo. —.Ahora quien engañaba a quien?─**

**Así que… si hemos terminado…**

**Atlas se paso la lengua sobre los dientes. Sus brazos cayeron lejos de ella y dio un**

**paso atrás. Candy casi se desploma, pero logro mover sus piernas y absorber su propio**

**peso.**

**—****Hemos terminado —dijo Terry, con tono cortante—. Hemos terminado**

**definitivamente.**

**###########**

**Terry tenia que vaciar una celda de sus siete ocupantes y poner a aquellos dioses y**

**diosas dentro de otras celdas ya apiñadas, para hacer lugar a Candy. Sin embargo, el**

**tiempo y esfuerzo lo merecía. El no podía tolerar el pensamiento de ella con ese**

**bastardo, Erebos, haciéndole las mismas cosas que una vez le había hecho a el.**

**No. Iba. A. Suceder.**

**Y quizás, tal vez, había una escasa posibilidad de que no tuviera nada que ver con**

**castigarla sino todo que ver con el placer que anteriormente el repudio. En sus brazos, el**

**había vuelto a la vida. Eso había pasado la última vez, también, pero lo había**

**despreciado como locura de prisionero. Ahora, no podía despreciarlo. El no era un**

**prisionero; era un guardián. Había vuelto a la vida, y necesitaba más. De ella, solo ella.**

**Sin embargo ella afirmo que simplemente había estado jugando con el.**

**Quería que eso fuera una mentira más de lo que quería tomar su próxima**

**respiración. Lo cual no entendía. Estaba condenada a pasar la eternidad escondida, lo**

**que quería decir que ellos no podían tener ninguna clase de vida juntos. Ni siquiera si la**

**liberaba. Pues, el seria encerrado o sentenciado a muerte.**

**Durante una semana, Terry lamento su situación y medito que hacer. Mientras**

**tanto, se mantuvo alejado de la nueva celda de Candy. De todas formas, eso no le impidió**

**seguir pensando en ella. .Que estaba haciendo ella? .Pensaba en el? Sonaba con el y ese demoledor beso?**

**El lo hacia. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la pasión resplandeciendo en su rostro. Un rostro que era exquisito. De escasamente pasable, a bonito, a exquisito, todo**

**en el plazo de una semana. Sacudió la cabeza maravillado. Pero ella merecía la alabanza. Sus pestanas eran largas y abundantes como el terciopelo negro. Terciopelo**

**que enmarcaba los sensuales ojos de chocolate. Sus mejillas eran suaves, perfectas para**

**acariciar, y sus exuberantes labios rojos eran más dulces que la ambrosia. Toda esa**

**fuerza… su pene se lleno y se alargo de solo recordarla. Ella lo había agarrado y arañado con un abandono salvaje. Todavía llevaba las marcas.**

**Ellos definitivamente no habían acabado. Ni siquiera de cerca. El tenia que experimentar eso de nuevo.**

**Finalmente, no pudo soportar la separación por más tiempo. Agradecidamente, su turno había acabado. Un turno que había consistido en caminar por los pasillos de la prisión, observar a los prisioneros dentro de sus celdas, asegurando que todos se**

**mantuvieran calmados.**

**Eso lo debería haber aburrido. Después de todo, era un guerrero. Pero no lo hastiaba. Y eso lo debería haber irritado. Después de todo, pasó incontables siglos en este lugar y había jurado que nunca retornaría una vez que hubo escapado. Pero de nuevo, irritación no era lo que sentía. Había querido este trabajo para estar cerca de Candy. Para tener su venganza, se había asegurado una vez. Ahora, no estaba tan seguro.**

**Hoy, y realmente durante toda la semana, había caminado por los corredores**

**vigorosamente, sabiendo que todo lo que tenia que hacer para captar una mirada de ella era doblar en la esquina.**

**No se había permitido hacerlo. Hasta ahora. Finalmente, la vería.**

**En el momento en que ella apareció a la vista, su sangre se calentó abrasando. Su aliento siguió el ejemplo, haciendo arder sus pulmones hasta las cenizas. **

**Ella se sentaba encima de su catre, con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla, las rodillas se levantaron al inclinarse suavemente hacia adelante. Su pelo estaba peinado con los dedos a la**

**perfección, y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, escudando sus iris y las emociones**

**depositadas allí, pero al menos el podía ver la sombras que sus pestanas proyectaban en**

**sus mejillas. Sombras que podría trazar con la yema del dedo.**

**Oh, si. Ella era exquisita.**

**—****.Donde esta tu novia? —Su voz era suave como la seda. No obstante, justo**

**debajo de esa seda, pensó que había notado un deje de furia.**

**Estaba enfadada porque había venido? .O enfadada por haberse mantenido**

**apartado tanto tiempo?**

**—****No tengo novia.**

**Ella se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Que lastima para ti que esas putas no se comprometan.**

**Sabia que el era la puta de la que ella hablaba, y tenso la mandíbula. Pero se lo**

**merecía, suponía.**

**—****Hice lo que tenia que hacer para escapar, Candy. Eso no quiere decir que no sintió… —****_No. Oh, no. _****No bajaría por ese camino. No había querido sentir nada por ella,**

**pero lo hacia. Eso no lo había detenido de usarla, así que a ella nunca le gustaría lo que tenia que decir al respecto—. Estoy seguro que tú también harías lo que fuera para escapar.**

**Su expresión se oscureció, pero no refuto sus palabras.**

**—****Entonces, viniste a liberarme?**

**—****Difícilmente.**

**—****Entonces por que estas aquí? No tenemos nada más que decirnos.**

**_Porque eres en todo lo que pienso ahora. _****Nunca debería haberla marcado.**

**Esto se podría haber evitado. O no. Podría haber dormido con otras en todos**

**aquellos años atrás porque el había estado desesperado por huir de este lugar, pero había**

**sido su rostro el que se había imaginado cuando lo había hecho.**

**Sin apartar la mirada de ella, se reclino en el barrote detrás de el y cruzo los brazos**

**sobre el pecho.**

**—****Hay bastante que decirse. Acerca del beso.**

**Ella bostezo, palmeándose la hermosa boca. Una boca que el quería por todo su**

**cuerpo.**

**—****Preferiría dormir.**

**Entonces. Todavía quería que el pensara que no le había afectado. Parte de el lo creía. Una parte insegura de el que nunca había sabido manejarla realmente, su igual en todo sentido. Si, incluso en la fuerza, aunque frecuentemente a el le gustara negarlo. La otra parte, la parte masculina, sabia que le había gustado todo lo que el le había hecho.**

**Ella había gritado su nombre, por los dioses, y el ni siquiera la había hecho llegar al clímax.**

**—****Estas diciendo que no me deseas? —le pregunto tan sedosamente como lo había hecho ella.**

**—****Ni siquiera un poco.**

**—****En serio? —El descanso los dedos en la cintura de los pantalones, girando el botón, y los ojos de ella siguieron el movimiento. Su polla estaba ya dura, ya tensa,**

**elevándose sobre la cima. La humedad brillaba allí—Ni siquiera un pequeño, poquitín?**

**Ella trago.**

**—****Nano —la palabra fue un graznido—. Pero tú lo eres. Pequeño, es decir. Mentirosa. Ella lo hacia. Lo deseaba. Y el era enorme, muchas gracias.**

**El sentido de posesividad volvió, mucho mas intenso porque estaba unido a la satisfacción.**

**—****Sin embargo, te tendré, Candy. Eso te lo prometo.**

**—****Solo… vete —dijo, repentinamente sonando casi… desanimada. Ella se desplazo hacia un lado, luego se giro de espaldas, desviando la mirada de el—. Hemos**

**terminado uno con el otro. .Recuerdas?**

**Movimiento equivocado. Viendo su espalda, incluso cubierta por esa holgada túnica, le recordaba lo que le había hecho y eso encendió nuevamente su sangre. **

**Haría lo que tuviera que hacer, con tal de tener a esta mujer.**

**—****Supongo que lo descubriremos —le dijo ella antes de irse.**

**########**

**Terry empujo al pasar las puertas dobles que conducían a la habitación del trono**

**de Cronos. Guardias armados, guerreros inmortales que el mismo Cronos había creado,**

**estaban dispuestos a lo largo de las orillas de las paredes. Cada uno sostenía una lanza y**

**las espadas se columpiaban de las vainas de sus cinturas. Estaban atentos esperando por**

**una orden o una amenaza. Saltarían a la acción por ambas.**

**Por supuesto, también había guerreros alineados a ambos lados de la alfombra de**

**lana de cordero purpura que conducía al enjoyado estrado, acompañando a Terry en su**

**avance. Le habían quitado las armas, pero no se arriesgaban, vigilando cada movimiento**

**con desconfianza.**

**El se preguntaba si, cuando era una mujer libre, Candy había sido convocada alguna**

**vez a esta habitación, aunque hubiese sido para presentar sus respetos a Zeus, su rey. Y**

**si lo había sido, .por una recompensa o por un castigo?**

**_Deja de pensar en ella. Concéntrate en Cronos. _****El es astuto. El rey de los dioses**

**no era el mismo hombre que había sido antes de su encarcelamiento. Los miles de siglos**

**dentro del Tártaro lo habían cambiado; era mas duro, cruel. Totalmente inclemente.**

**Ante el signo de cualquier debilidad, se abalanzaba sobre ella.**

**Hoy en día, Cronos se negaba a estar en los cielos sin un ejército que lo escudara.**

**Pero entonces, un hombre en guerra con su propia esposa no podía ser demasiado**

**descuidado. Especialmente cuando esa esposa era una reina con habilidades poderosas y**

**aliados propios. Una esposa que…**

**Mareado, le dio vueltas la cabeza, fragmentando sus pensamientos, y el frunció el**

**ceno. Frunció el ceno pero no se detuvo hasta que alcanzo el final de la alfombra.**

**Mantuvo su atención, ofuscado como estaba, fija en Cronos.**

**El rey estaba sentado en el trono de oro solido. Oscuras hebras atravesaban su**

**cabello de plata, y su barba se había reducido desde la última vez que Terry lo había**

**visto. Algunas de las arrugas incluso habían desaparecido de sus curtidas facciones.**

**Vestía una larga toga blanca, parecida a la de los prisioneros del Tártaro. ****_¿Por qué? _****Se**

**preguntaba con frecuencia.**

**Solo tenían sentido dos explicaciones. Había llevado la prenda durante siglos y**

**ahora se sentía más cómodo en ella. O no quería olvidar lo que una vez había sido, y**

**podía ser de nuevo si no se andaba con cuidado. Atlas había estado mas que feliz de**

**despojarse de su propia toga. .Haría lo mismo Candy, si alguna vez ganaba su libertad?**

**No es que pudiera.**

**_Estás pensando en ella otra vez._**

**Junto al trono había una mujer. Poseía uno de los rostros más puros que Terry había visto alguna vez, y tenía una piel pálida y pecosa. **

**Era delgada como una cana, con**

**oscuro y rizado cabello y delicados hombros. No rezumaba poder. Es mas, ella**

**parecía… insustancial. Etérea, como imaginaba que se vería un fantasma. Allí, pero**

**viendo-a través-de-ella. Allí, pero oscilando. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos, vacios,**

**como si no hubiera nadie en casa.**

**Cuando levanto la mano para quitarse un mechón de cabello del hombro, el solo**

**pudo contemplarla atónito. La elegancia de su movimiento inspiraba admiración. Mas**

**elegante que un baile, mas delicado que el aleteo de una mariposa. Si había alguien en**

**casa, solo que a ella no le importaba lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.**

**Terry extrajo su atención de la mujer y estudio la cámara. Había miles de arañas**

**en el techo, cada una goteando con resplandecientes lagrimas. Centelleos multicolores**

**destellaban en el aire. ****_Raro_****, pensó, inclinando la cabeza a un lado para una mejor vista.**

**Ese aire estaba incluso dulcemente perfumado con… El inhalo profundamente.**

**_Ambrosía_****. Ah. Ahora entendía el mareo y el centelleo. La seca Ambrosia había sido**

**esparcida por la habitación. .Para mantenerlo a el dócil?**

**— ****Terry, dios de la Fuerza —dijo Cronos con un gesto de saludo, sacándolo de su**

**contemplación.**

**Atlas hizo una reverencia, como era lo apropiado.**

**—****Mi rey. Es un honor tener esta audiencia con vos.**

**Cronos se inclino hacia adelante, sus ojos plata brillaron con ansiedad.**

**—****Todo esta bien en el Tártaro, .verdad?**

**—****Por supuesto.**

**El alivio reemplazo instantáneamente a la ansiedad.**

**—****Por que, entonces, requeriste esta reunión?**

**No había nadie que odiara a los Griegos más que este hombre, este soberano**

**Titan, y con muy buena razón. Lo habían despojado de su poder, humillado frente a su**

**gente. Incluso Candy había participado.**

**_Sólo cuéntale. Termina con esto._**

**—****Quiero sacar a una mujer de la prisión y establecerla…**

**—****Detente. Detente ahí —frunciendo el ceno, Cronos elevo una mano—. No se**

**sacara a nadie del Tártaro. Es demasiado peligroso.**

**Había esperado esa respuesta. De todas formas, insistió.**

**—****Quizás la recompensa valga el peligro. La mantendría encerrada en el interior**

**de mi casa, Majestad. Nunca le quitaría el collar… —bien, excepto para transportarla**

**rápidamente a su hogar, ya que ella no podría salir del Tártaro con el puesto, pero se lo**

**volvería a poner en el momento en que llegaran a su destino—. …y ella seria mi esclava**

**personal. Aseguraría su miseria. —su primera mentira del día, pero probablemente no la**

**ultima. Terry solo quería darle placer a Candy.**

**Había perdonado lo que ella le había hecho? No estaba seguro. Todo lo que sabía**

**era que ya no quería matarla cuando pensaba en ello. Se cansaría de ella en algún**

**momento, y esperaba con interés ese día. Hasta entonces, este era su único recurso.**

**El rey se paso la lengua sobre los dientes.**

**—****De quien hablas?**

**—****Candy. La Diosa Griega de la Fuerza —no permitió que ni un poco de afecto**

**adornara su tono.**

**Los ojos del rey se abrieron de par en par.**

**—****La que…—Ahora esos ojos cayeron sobre el pecho de Terry, donde la camisa cubría sus tatuajes.**

**—****Si. La misma. —****_Escucha mi furia, sólo mi furia_****. Excepto, que lo que había hecho ya no le enfurecía. Las marcas eran tan parte de el ahora como el era una parte de ella.**

**—****Interesante —Cronos se reclino en el trono, la imagen de la contemplación—.**

**No piensas que esta sufriendo lo suficiente en el Tártaro?**

**Era el momento para su segunda mentira.**

**—****No, no lo creo. —En verdad, tan desanimada como había sonado ella en su**

**ultima reunión, la diosa estaba sufriendo. Y a el no le gustaba.**

**—****Y que harías para incrementar su castigo?**

**—****Tanto como me odia… —****_me desea_****, agrego dentro de su cabeza, así no revelaría**

**la profundidad de los irritantes pensamientos que su odio suscitaba—…sufrirá**

**particularmente en limpiar mi hogar, preparar mi comida y calentar mi cama.**

**El rey le sonrió a la fantasmal chica.**

**—****.Que te gustaría hacerle a tu Paris, eh, mi Siena? Hacerlo tu esclavo.**

**La expresión de ella nunca cambio. Tampoco ofreció ninguna respuesta.**

**_Paris ¿quién es? _****Se pregunto Terry, y luego se encogió de hombros. A el no le**

**importaba. Candy era su única preocupación por el momento.**

**—****.Mi rey? —Insistió Terry —. Solo me falta vuestro permiso para comenzar el**

**tormento de Candy. Mi determinación no tiene igual.**

**Cronos lo miro otra vez, su sonrisa decayendo. Paso un silencioso minuto, luego**

**otro. Entonces el rey suspiro.**

**—****Me temo que mi respuesta tiene que ser que no. Mientras me gusta el**

**pensamiento de que la angustia de Candy se intensifique en tus manos, no estoy dispuesto**

**a arriesgarme a quitarle el collar, incluso por los pocos segundos que requieren**

**transportarla. **

**Ella es Fuerza, y si de alguna forma escapara y liberara a sus hermanos,**

**estallaría otra guerra celestial. Ahora no puedo dividir mi atención. Bien, no se hable**

**más del tema. Encuentro que paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo observando a los**

**Señores del Inframundo.**

**_¿Los Señores del Inframundo? ¿Quiénes son? _****En realidad, no importaba. **

**Mientas hablaba, su propio sentido de desanimo había florecido. Quería subir al estrado, agarrar**

**al rey y sacudirlo. .Como se atrevía a denegar su requerimiento? Como se atrevía a descartar sus deseos? En su lugar, dijo:**

**—****Muy bien, mi rey. Os agradezco por vuestro tiempo —y giro sobre sus talones.**

**Salió a zancadas de la cámara antes de que hiciera algo tonto, como había hecho con**

**Candy en su oficina. **

**Solo que su objetivo no seria llegar al clímax.**

**Ya había decidido que nada lo detendría de reclamarla. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera lo haría esto. Condenada fuera la decisión del rey. El tendría a su mujer,**

**como quería.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**—****_V_****en conmigo.**

**El corazón de Candy se acelero ante el sonido de esa profunda voz. Indecisa, rodo**

**sobre su catre. Sin duda alguna. Su piel vibro cuando su mirada encontró a Terry.**

**Atractivo como siempre, estaba parado ante los barrotes, barrotes que estaban ahora**

**abiertos. Su mano estaba extendida y la agitaba. Había furia en su expresión demasiado**

**rígida. .Que había hecho ella esta vez?**

**Había intentado ignorarle. Había intentado pretender que no sentía nada por el.**

**Cualquier cosa para detener la locura. Pero dioses, no podía dejar de pensar en su beso.**

**No podía dejar de desear que lo hubiera dejado tomarla totalmente. Que hubiera**

**experimentado todo antes de ser llevada de regreso a la nada. .Que pasaría si se hubiera**

**cansado después de ella? .Que pasaría si hubiese estado presumiendo? .Pasaría sobre su**

**capitulación? .Que pasaría si encontraba a alguien más y la paseaba frente a Candy? Por**

**algunas benditas horas .a quien estaba engañando? Por algunos benditos minutos,**

**porque no era como si tampoco ninguno de ellos durara más allá de eso, habría**

**conocido la alegría de estar con el otra vez. De simplemente sentir, dar, tomar,**

**compartir y amar.**

**_Tener todo el descanso_****, el sentido común empezó a hablar, pero negaba el amor.**

**_Ese sería mi placer. Pero tengo que obligarlo a ofrecerme primero el descanso._**

**—****Ven —repitió.**

**.Que había planeado el?**

**Lentamente se puso derecha. Su pelo necesitaba desesperadamente un cepillado, y**

**dioses, el resto de ella necesitaba una ducha. .Desde cuando no se duchaba? Los**

**prisioneros recibían un tazón de agua cada día y eso era todo.**

**—****.Por que?**

**Un musculo latió en su mandíbula.**

**—****.Quieres pasar algunas horas fuera de la prisión o no?**

**Espera. .Que? .Dejar el Tártaro? Ya estaba en pie antes de que su cerebro pudiera**

**procesar lo que estaba haciendo. Sus rodillas casi se doblaron, había pasado mucho**

**tiempo postrada, aburrida, pero logro quedarse en posición vertical. Incluso extendió la**

**mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el. El calor de su piel no debería haberla**

**conmocionado, pero lo hizo. Los callos no deberían haber encendido el fuego en su**

**sangre, pero lo hicieron.**

**—****.Me llevas fuera?**

**—****Si. Pero no digas una sola palabra cuando alcancemos la estación del guarda.**

**Comprendes?**

**—****Si. —Este podía ser un truco.**

**Un truco para hacerla ilusionarse antes de arrojarla cruelmente, pero no le**

**importaba. Si hubiera una oportunidad, aunque fuera pequeña, de que en verdad**

**permanecería fiel a su palabra, haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.**

**Sin una palabra, la guio fuera de la celda y bajo por el corredor. Otros prisioneros**

**la divisaron y jadearon. Algunos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos mismos,**

**murmurando de como una vez habían disfrutado de lo que hacían en los cielos. Algunos**

**agarraban los barrotes y solo la observaron a través de ojos tristes.**

**—****Oye, .a donde vas con ella ahora? —grito Erebos.**

**Terry lo ignoro, y Candy lo siguió complacida. Una sensación de urgencia**

**martilleaba a través de ella. Si Terry lo hacia, la sacaba, si quiera por algunas horas...**

**Por que podía hacer tal cosa?**

**—****.Obtuviste permiso para esto? —pregunto ella—. Y todavía no estamos en la**

**estación del guarda, así que esta bien que hable.**

**—****No. No obtuve permiso. —Sus palabras fueron bruscas, claramente daban a**

**entender que cesaba la conversación.**

**Como si alguna vez hubiera hecho lo que se esperaba de ella.**

**—****Entonces por que estas...**

**—****Solo guarda silencio.**

**—****.O que?**

**—****O te callare a mi manera favorita.**

**Su boca se abrió involuntariamente.**

**.Quería decir que la habría callado con un beso? .O presionaría un botón en su**

**collar y dispararía lanzas dolorosas a través de su cerebro? Era mitad y mitad, pensó.**

**Sin embargo, su proclamación obtuvo los resultados deseados. Estaba demasiado**

**ocupada considerando cuidadosamente su significado para hablar.**

**En la estación del guarda, dos Titanes se reían haciendo apuestas con los**

**prisioneros. Contemplaron a Terry y asintieron con la cabeza educadamente a modo de**

**saludo, solo para quedarse quietos cuando la divisaron. Como prometió, permaneció**

**callada.**

**—****.Intento escapar? —demando uno, obviamente listo para golpearla por hacerlo.**

**—****No. Pero la sacare fuera un rato —contesto Terry.**

**—****.Por que? —El otro dejo escapar un jadeo—. Ahí fuera no hay nada.**

**—****Planeo tentarla con lo que no puede tener.**

**Las mismas palabras que ella una vez le había propuesto a Alergia, la diosa de la**

**pereza. Recordó el.**

**—****Esto tiene que ser aclarado con... —continuo todavía el guarda.**

**—****Yo estoy a cargo de esta prisión y la gente dentro de ella. Ahora cállate y**

**cumple con tu trabajo. —Con eso, Terry la acompaño hasta la puerta del edificio y a la**

**luz del día.**

**Nadie mas intento detenerle.**

**Mientras el primer rayo golpeaba su piel, ella se sacudió librándose de su agarre y**

**se detuvo, simplemente deleitándose con el momento. Nubes. Sol. Cerro los ojos, su**

**cabeza echada hacia atrás, los brazos extendidos. El calor, seguido por una brisa**

**refrescante y claridad. Su piel los absorbió codiciosamente. Oh, como los había**

**extrañado.**

**Le habría encantado haber visto también templos y personas y calles doradas, pero**

**aceptaría lo que pudiese conseguir sin quejarse.**

**Repentinamente unos firmes brazos se unieron alrededor de ella.**

**—****Eres hermosa —susurro Terry. Su nariz acariciaba su oreja, prácticamente**

**ronroneando—. .Lo sabias?**

**—****Se como me veo. —Sus pestanas se agitaron alzándose. Su corazón martillaba**

**contra sus costillas, y no hubiera podido impedir posar las palmas de sus manos en su**

**pecho ni para salvar la vida. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, comprendió con**

**asombro. .Estaba el... podía estar afectado por ella como ella lo estaba a su lado? Las**

**nubes la envolvieron, creando una neblina de ensueño—. Y hermosa no es una palabra**

**que me describa.**

**Su cabeza se elevo, y el bajo la mirada hacia ella, contemplándola. La ternura**

**suavizo su expresión, y pensó que nunca había estado más atractivo.**

**—****Entonces tú no te ves como te veo.**

**.Como la veía el? .Tanto como el la odiaba... pero la odiaba aun? .Como podía,**

**cuando justamente la había escoltado al paraíso? Habría supuesto que la imaginaba con**

**cuernos, colmillos y una cola.**

**Se aclaro la voz, demasiado asustada para preguntar.**

**—****.Por que hiciste esto por mi? —Una pregunta mucho más fácil, con una**

**respuesta que probablemente no destruiría lo que poco se quedaba de su orgullo**

**femenino.**

**—****Tengo mis razones —fue todo lo que dijo—. Ahora, tanto como me gustaría**

**permanecer en este exacto punto contigo, solo tenemos un poco de tiempo. .Quieres**

**pasarlo aquí o comiendo la comida he preparado? .Así como también dándote un baño?**

**Se que esas son dos de las cosas que mas extrañe durante mi permanencia aquí.**

**—****Comer... alimentarse. Bañarse. —.Esto estaba ocurriendo realmente? .O solo**

**estaba sonando otra vez con el? Nada mas explicaba ese cambio en el, en su situación.**

**El le beso la punta de la nariz.**

**—****Entonces comida y un baño es lo que tendrás. Ven. Ya que no puedo destellarte**

**fuera de esta área, y no hay casas, posadas o tiendas por aquí, he establecido el**

**campamento una milla al norte, fuera de la vista de la prisión.**

**Seguramente estaba sonando. O quizás fuese un truco, como supuso al principio.**

**Pero lo dejo conducirla por las nubes sin protestar.**

**###########**

**_P_****ara cuando llegaron al campamento que había instalado, Terry estaba duro y**

**dolorido. Candy había estado apretada contra su costado durante todo el camino, su**

**aroma femenino le llenaba la nariz, su calor radiando hacia el.**

**Cuando vio la tienda que había levantado, soltó un jadeo. Los ojos marrones bien**

**abiertos volaron hacia el con asombro antes de que Candy saliera corriendo y, sin**

**detenerse, pasara disparada a través de la abertura frontal. Atlas oyó otro jadeo.**

**Sonriendo, la siguió dentro. Le gustaba ese lado suave de Candy. La encontró**

**parada en el centro, girando, claramente tratando de captar todo a la vez. El había**

**extendido pieles en el suelo e incluso había acarreado una pequeña mesa redonda hasta**

**allí, llenándola hasta el tope de sus comidas favoritas. Había una bañera de porcelana**

**llena de agua humeante, con pétalos de rosa flotando en la superficie.**

**Que nunca se diga que el dios Titan de la Fuerza no sabe como seducir a una**

**mujer.**

**Las manos de Candy revolotearon sobre su pecho, su mirada estaba pegada a un**

**plato de frutillas y queso "feta".**

**—****Como sabias que me gustaba esto?**

**Porque el siempre había sido extremadamente consciente de cada una de sus acciones. La había observado desde su celda, mientras ella comía con sus amigos y**

**había echado humo por no ser el quien estaba con ella, regodeándose en su buen humor.**

**Sin embargo, eso no era algo que fuera a admitir.**

**—****Solo lo adivine —dijo finalmente.**

**Candy miro detenidamente la alfombra y dio una patada con su pie descalzo y sucio.**

**—****No entiendo por que estas haciendo esto, Terry.**

**—****Ya somos dos —respondió el, bruscamente.**

**—****Pero…**

**—****Disfrútalo, Candy. Es todo lo que puedo darte.**

**Sus pestanas temblaron y su mirada lo inmovilizo.**

**—****Pero .por que querrías darme algo?**

**—****Deja de analizar mis razones. Esto no es un complot ni un castigo, lo juro. Y la**

**comida no esta envenenada, si eso es lo que piensas —cerró la distancia entre ellos,**

**puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la empujo hacia la mesa.**

**Allí, comieron en silencio. El éxtasis en su rostro, que se incrementaba con cada**

**bocado, lo deleitaba. Candy saboreaba el vino sorbo a sorbo, gimiendo con cada trago.**

**Traerla aquí bien valía el riesgo de incurrir en la cólera de Cronos, pensó.**

**Aunque Cronos simplemente le había ordenado mantenerla en el Tártaro. Lo cual**

**había cumplido. Las nubes alrededor de la prisión eran parte del reino. Así que**

**técnicamente, no había roto ninguna regla. Cronos, en cambio, siendo Cronos, no lo**

**vería de ese modo.**

**Aun así, Terry no se arrepentía. Nunca había visto este lado alegre, entusiasta de la**

**diosa griega, y encontraba que eso le gustaba tanto como le deleitaba todo lo demás**

**acerca de ella. Que era mucho más de lo que debería.**

**Cuando hasta la ultima migaja había sido consumida, Candy dirigió su atención a la**

**bañera.**

**—****.Eso es para mi?**

**Un total anhelo radiaba de ella, sin embargo no se movió hacia el agua.**

**—****Si. Pero no puedo dejarte sola. Lo sabes, .verdad?**

**Mordiéndose el labio inferior, asintió.**

**—****Lo que estas diciendo es que, puedo vanarme contigo mirando o no bañarme**

**directamente.**

**—****Exacto.**

**Esperaba que ella discutiera el hecho. Demonios, podía haberse negado de plano.**

**Lo que no esperaba era que Candy se pusiera de pie y se deshiciera de la túnica sin**

**vacilar. Ante la vista de su desnudez, Terry inspiro con un siseo. Ya la creía exquisita…**

**pero ahora, ahora… dioses santos. Era la criatura mas perfecta que los dioses habían**

**producido jamás.**

**Su piel, tan dorada y suave, cubrían músculos esbeltos y curvas suculentas. Sus**

**pechos eran suaves, perfectos para sus manos y sus pezones eran del hermoso color rosa**

**que recordaba. Se le hacia agua la boca por ellos.**

**Candy camino hasta la bañera y se metió dentro. Su trasero, su espalda… el nombre**

**de Terry. Se puso en pie antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia. Quería besar ese tatuaje,**

**algo por lo que ella lo golpearía, probablemente. Sin embargo, no se disculparía por**

**habérselo hecho. Diablos, no. Le gustaba demasiado.**

**Girando despacio, su mirada encontró la de el mientras se hundía lentamente en el**

**agua. No había forma de ocultar el deseo que Terry sentía, lo consumía, lo devoraba y lo**

**dejaba tan desnudo como ella. La expresión de Candy, no obstante, era ilegible.**

**Lentamente, se enjabono el cuerpo entero con la barra de jabón que el había**

**traído. Parecía totalmente imperturbable mientras las burbujas danzaban sobre ella,**

**bajando por esos pechos magníficos y escondiéndose entre los pétalos de rosa. Se lavo**

**la cabeza también y pronto los mechones estaban chorreando por su rostro y hombros.**

**Con cada movimiento que ella hacia, el se acercaba un poco mas. No podía**

**evitarlo. Finalmente, Candy termino y se puso de pie. Otro banquete para sus ojos. Todas**

**esas curvas que el deseaba mas que nada en el mundo estaban ahora mojadas. Terry**

**quería secar a lametones todas las gotas.**

**—****.En que piensas? —pregunto ella, su voz tan vacía de emoción como su rostro.**

**—****Te necesito —logro decir con voz ronca, a través del nudo de su garganta.**

**Al fin. Una reacción. Alivio y deseo, deseo intenso, la reclamaron y Candy sonrió**

**como una sirena.**

**—****Entonces, me tendrás.**

**Esas palabras eran una replica de sus palabras de antes y completamente**

**inesperadas. Pero, como le había dicho antes, no había ninguna buena razón para**

**analizar un cambio de actitud. En ninguno de los dos. No ahora. Un segundo después,**

**había recorrido la distancia que los separaba. Tenia sus brazos envueltos alrededor de**

**ella, empujándola contra el, al segundo siguiente. Sus labios se encontraron en un**

**enredo salvaje, sus lenguas buscando, rodando juntas. Una y otra vez el beso continuo,**

**ahogándolo en todo lo que era Candy.**

**Odiaba detenerse, aunque fuera por un momento, pero tenia que quitarse las ropas.**

**Si no experimentaba un contacto piel a piel pronto, estallaría en llamas.**

**Jadeando se arranco la camisa, sus botas y luego los pantalones.**

**La atrajo de vuelta a su abrazo. Finalmente. Benditamente. Piel contra piel.**

**Ambos gimieron ante el efecto embriagador. Los pezones de Candy se frotaron contra su**

**pecho, contra su tatuaje, mientras que sus partes inferiores empujaban juntas. Luego ella**

**se inclino, trazando las letras con su lengua, y dioses, nunca había estado mas feliz de**

**tener esas marcas.**

**Después de trazar la ultima, beso su camino abajo hacia el estomago. Poniéndose**

**de rodillas.**

**Candy iba a… ****_por favor, por favor, por favor_****… ****pero a ella no le gustaba lo suficiente como para hacérselo…Verdad?**

**—****.Que estas…**

**Candy se metió su polla, profundamente en la boca.**

**La cabeza de Terry cayó hacia atrás y rugió. Todo ese calor húmedo era el éxtasis,**

**seguramente el primero que de verdad conocía, pues nada se había sentido jamás tan**

**condenadamente bien. Arriba y abajo, Candy se movía, permitiéndole llegar a tocar el**

**fondo de su garganta.**

**—****Dioses. No hagas que me corra.**

**Ella rio, se retiro y lamio sus testículos.**

**—****Cuando te he hecho caso?**

**—****Zorra —con un gruñido, Terry se puso también de rodillas. Probaría su semilla.**

**Después. Más que nada, incluso más que ese éxtasis, quería estar dentro de ella y no quería tener que esperar para hacerlo—. Abre tus piernas para mí.**

**En cuanto Candy obedeció, el ya tenia dos dedos enterrados profundamente. Más húmedo calor. Y para su deleite…**

**—****Estas lista para recibirme.**

**Nunca estuvo más orgulloso de haber llevado a una mujer hasta ese punto.**

**Ella tembló y tuvo que aferrarlo por los hombros para mantenerse de pie.**

**—****Estoy lista pata ti, cada maldita vez que te veo.**

**Y no le agradaba, Terry podía notarlo en su tono de voz, pero solo podía disfrutar de la admisión.**

**—****Es igual para mí.**

**Primero, parpadeo, como si no pudiera permitirse a si misma creerle. Parecía tan**

**vulnerable, tan —se atrevía a desearlo? —esperanzada. Luego, planto un beso suave en**

**sus labios e inspiro su aliento.**

**—****No digas cosas como esas —susurro.**

**—****Por que no? Digo la verdad.**

**—****Porque me a-afectan.**

**Palabras más emocionantes nunca fueron dichas.**

**—****Terminemos con esto antes de que explote, cariño.**

**—****Por favor.**

**Estaba sudando, jadeando mientras se ubicaba sobre su trasero, se inclinaba y la agarraba por el de ella. De un tirón la atrajo sobre su regazo, obligándola a envolver sus**

**muslos alrededor de su cintura. Al mismo tiempo que las manos de Niké se enredaban en su pelo, el la levanto, ubicando su centro ansioso sobre la punta de su erección.**

**—****.Lista? —pregunto roncamente.**

**Había llegado. El momento que sentía que había estado esperando desde siempre.**

**—****Lista.**

**El empujo hacia arriba y ella hacia abajo, y estuvo entonces completamente dentro**

**de ella, rodeado por la misma cosa por la que había desafiado a su rey, su soberano, para**

**poder poseerla. Era mejor de lo que recordaba, mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado.**

**No podía detenerse, no podía darle tiempo para ajustarse. Una y otra vez empujo hacia**

**adentro y afuera, demasiado abrumado por el placer para hacer otra cosa que remontar**

**la tormenta. Quizás era igual para ella. Sus uñas cortaban su espalda y sus gemidos**

**resonaban en su oído.**

**Dioses, estaba cerca. En llamas. Ardiendo. Desesperado. Maniobrando entre sus**

**cuerpos, Terry presiono sobre su nuevo lugar favorito.**

**—****Terry —grito Niké, sus paredes internas lo ordenaron de repente.**

**Estaba en pleno clímax, perdida para todo lo demás y la idea lo llevo a dar el**

**ultimo paso sobre el borde a el también. Eyaculo dentro de ella, perdido para todo lo demás, el orgasmo mas intenso de toda su vida lo reclamaba.**

**Juntos cayeron hacia atrás, sobre la suavidad de las pieles. El mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella, incapaz de soltarla. Ahora… y quizás siempre?**

**Si, siempre, pensó y sus ojos se agrandaron. La quería para siempre. Quería más**

**de esto. Tenia que tener más de esto. Cuando le había perdonado completamente?, no**

**lo sabía. .Cuando se había ablandado?, no lo sabía. Solo sabia que ella se había**

**convertido en una parte importante de su vida. Tal vez siempre lo había sido, solo que**

**fue muy estúpido como para darse cuenta.**

**.Que diablos iba a hacer? Podían estar juntos todas las noches después de su**

**turno, pero nunca tendrían privacidad y el orgullo de Candy se vería afectado por sus**

**atenciones amorosas, mientras que el se negara a dejarla en libertad. **

**El sentiría lo mismo si la situación fuera al revés. Además, ella era demasiado valiosa para lastimarla**

**de esa manera. Pero el problema era que no podía estar sin ella. Eso ya lo había probado ****_Maldición_****, pensó seguidamente, de repente enfermo del estomago. ****_¡Maldición!_**

**###########**

**_L_****o amaba, pensó Candy. De nuevo. ****_Soy un caso perdido_****.**

**El solo… había estado tan asombroso. La había sacudido, dándole todo lo que ella**

**ansiaba: comida, agua y su cuerpo. Dioses, le había dado ese delicioso cuerpo. Lo había**

**saboreado en todo momento. Degustando su sabor, su toque, la sensación de el**

**penetrando en ella.**

**Cuatro días habían pasado desde entonces, pero ansiaba más. Siempre ansiaba**

**mas. Había pasado el tiempo encerrada en su celda, yendo y viniendo, tratando de**

**pensar maneras en las que ellos estuvieran juntos. Es decir, si el todavía la quería. Terry**

**había venido al menos una vez al día para asegurarse de que ella estaba apropiadamente**

**alimentada y que su cuenco de agua estuviera lleno, pero nunca le había dicho ni una**

**palabra. En realidad, no habían hablado desde que habían dejado la tienda.**

**En ese momento, se había sentido demasiado desnuda, demasiado expuesta. Había**

**temido que sus sentimientos por el hubieran estado brillando en sus ojos, así que la**

**mayoría seguramente se habrían filtrado en su voz. El era todo lo que ella había querido**

**alguna vez en una pareja. Su fuerza emparejaba la suya. Nunca tendría que preocuparse**

**por la posibilidad de hacerle daño. Era ingenioso y encantador. Era protector, un**

**guerrero. Era deliciosamente vengativo, lo sabia de primera mano.**

**Ella sonrió, deseando poder alcanzar sus omoplatos y sentir el nombre de el.**

**Estaba segura que las letras estarían tan calientes como el mismo hombre. Pero…**

**Por que no le había hablado?**

**_¿Por qué no le hablaste tú a él?_**

**Porque no había sabido que decir. Todavía la quería? .Sentía algo por ella?**

**Como reaccionaria si el no lo hacia, que era el caso mas probable? Parte de ella quería**

**tomar cualquier cosa que le diera. La otra parte sabia que su orgullo no le permitiría tal**

**cosa. Pero al final, cuando volvieron al Tártaro y el había cerrado las rejas de su celda, ella había pensado que había vislumbrado arrepentimiento. Remordimiento porque tenia**

**que encerrarla dentro. Pena por no poder pasar más tiempo juntos, en la cama y fuera de ella.**

**Candy tiro de su collar y chillo. ****_Maldita cosa_****. Ella era el epitome de la fuerza, sin**

**embargo, estaba indefensa como un bebe. .Como podía ganar el corazón de un hombre**

**cuando no podía si quiera ganar su propia libertad?**

**Terry escucho un chillido de frustración y supo inmediatamente quien lo había dado. Candy. Su Candy. Su hermosa Candy. Había deliberado sobre que hacer, como podían estar juntos durante cuatro días. **

**Bien, parecía que el tiempo de pensar se había acabado.**

**Ella estaba cerca de quebrarse. Había probado la libertad; el estar secuestrada tenia que**

**ser ahora miles de veces peor que antes.**

**Odiaba que estuviera encerrada, y sabia que nunca podrían estar juntos mientras lo**

**estuviera. También sabia que no podrían estar juntos si el la liberaba. Ella muy**

**probablemente huiría, y el definitivamente seria castigado.**

**Tal vez lo amara, tal vez no. Tal vez, se quedaría con el. O lo intentaría. A ella le**

**gustaba y se sentía atraída hacia el, llegaría incluso a decir. Después de todo lo que**

**había acontecido entre ellos, no habría dormido con el de otra manera. .Pero amor? No**

**estaba seguro.**

**Y realmente, no importaba. El la amaba. Quizás siempre lo había hecho. Nunca**

**había tenido sentimientos tan fuertes por una mujer. Nunca antes había querido pasar**

**cada minuto despierto con alguien, nunca había querido acurrucar a alguien a su lado**

**cada minuto que pasara dormido. Nunca había querido comer cada comida juntos.**

**Hablar y reír todos sus días. Discutir, verbal y físicamente. Pero el lo quería con ella.**

**Y ya que ellos no podían estar juntos, no importaba de que manera salieran las**

**cosas, solo había una cosa que hacer.**

**Se arrastro pesadamente bajando las escaleras hasta su celda. Ella estaba**

**golpeando la pared con el puno, formando volutas de polvo a su alrededor. Esa visión**

**casi lo deshace. Quería besarla, poner sus dedos sobre toda ella, hundirse en ella.**

**_Endurece tu corazón. Haz lo que es necesario. _****Su mano estaba temblando al elevar el**

**sensor.**

**Ella escucho el deslizamiento de los barrotes y se giro. Un jadeo partió sus**

**hermosos labios. Sin una palabra, el extendió su palma.**

**—****.Que…?**

**—****Solo tómala.**

**Ella frunció el ceno al aceptarlo.**

**Aun en silencio, el tiro de ella por el mismo camino que acababa de tomar. El mismo camino que habían seguido aquellos cuatro días atrás. Nadie trato de detenerlo**

**esta vez. De hecho, al pasar por la estación del guardia, los dos dioses de turno pusieron**

**los ojos en blanco.**

**Fuera, con las nubes alrededor de el, se giro hacia Candy. Aun quería besarla, pero**

**sabia que si lo hacia, no seria capaz de dejarla ir. Y tenia que dejarla ir.**

**—****Terry —dijo ella con una sonrisa seductora. Trato de envolver sus brazos**

**alrededor de su cuello—. .Otra salida? Estoy contenta.**

**El sacudió la cabeza y deposito sus dedos en las muescas designadas en el collar.**

**El frio metal encontró su toque. Luego se inclino hacia abajo y encajo sus labios en el**

**centro.**

**Su sonrisa desapareció. Un temor la atravesó.**

**—****.Qqqque estas haciendo?**

**—****Quédate quieta —inspiro un profundo aliento, sosteniéndolo…**

**manteniéndolo… y luego liberándolo lentamente. Cuando el aliento se deslizo por**

**dentro del collar, el metal se aflojo… partiéndose por el centro y, finalmente, cayendo al**

**suelo.**

**Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ella levanto la mano y se palpo el cuello**

**desnudo.**

**—****No entiendo que esta sucediendo —dijo.**

**Eran las mimas palabras que había dicho antes. El no le había respondido**

**entonces. Ahora lo haría. La amaba, pero nunca podría decírselo.**

**—****Vete —le dijo—. Transpórtate a algún lado. Tal vez a la tierra. Y hagas lo que**

**hagas, mantente oculta. .Me entiendes?**

**—****Terry… no —sacudió su cabeza violentamente, incluso cerro un puno en su camiseta—. No, no puedo. Cuando descubran que me he ido para siempre, y lo harán,**

**serás acusado de un crimen. Serás encerrado, junto con los Griegos a los que odias. O, si**

**tienes suerte, serás asesinado.**

**Ella se sentía, se percato el, sorprendida y entristecida al mismo tiempo. Se**

**preocupaba por el, lo que quería decir que sufriría sin el. Por algún motivo, eso solo**

**incrementaba su determinación por salvarla. Ella no se merecía una vida entre rejas.**

**Se obligo a endurecer su expresión. Se obligo a apartarse de ella.**

**—****Ya no soporto mirarte. Te he tenido y ya me he aburrido de ti.**

**Sus brazos cayeron como si cargaran rocas, pero ella pronto los volvió a levantar**

**alrededor de su cintura.**

**—****Entonces mantenme encerrada y apártate de mí. No debes hacer esto.**

**Deseaba renunciar a su libertad para estar cerca de el? Maldita sea. El se sentía**

**un poco mas enamorado de ella.**

**—****!Vete! Ya no puedo soportar tu presencia. .No lo entiendes? Me das asco, Candy.**

**—****Cállate —las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos. Reales y malditas lágrimas—. No**

**quieres decir eso. No puedes querer decir eso —lo último fue suspirado quebradamente.**

**Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente. ****_Hazlo. Termínalo._**

**—****Prefiero que me asesinen o me maten que verte un momento mas. Porque cada**

**vez que te veo, recuerdo lo que hicimos y yo… quiero vomitar. Te estaba usando,**

**esperando castigarte, pero lleve las cosas demasiado lejos. Incluso para mí —odiándose,**

**el se giro—. Así que, haznos un favor a ambos y vete.**

**Durante un lago momento, ella no hablo. El sabía que tampoco se había**

**transportado, ya que no había escuchado ningún crujido de ropa. Pero entonces, escucho**

**un gemido. Un sollozo. Debían estar cayendo más de aquellas lágrimas.**

**Dioses, no podía hacerlo. No podía enviarla lejos de esta manera. Se giro con la**

**intención de agarrarla y contarle la verdad, obligarla a escuchar. Hacer que se fuera de**

**otra manera. Pero ella se había ido antes de que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse y sus**

**manos agarraron el aire.**

**—****!****_T_****u, insolente estúpido!**

**Terry alzo la mirada al enfurecido Cronos. No es que pudiera hacer otra cosa. Sus**

**muñecas estaban encadenadas a los postes, obligándolo a permanecer sobre sus rodillas.**

**El mismo collar que le había quitado a Candy estaba ahora alrededor de su cuello.**

**Había sabido que esto sucedería, pero no le había importado. Aun no le importaba.**

**Candy estaba libre y eso era todo lo que importaba.**

**—****.No tienes nada que decir a tu favor?**

**—****No.**

**—****Un Griego puede levantar un ejército. Ese ejército puede cercarnos.**

**Arruinarnos. Te lo dije y, sin embargo, me desafiaste.**

**—****Candy no lo hará —dijo confiadamente.**

**Confiaba en que desapareciera. Incluso tan enfurecida como lo estaba con el, no se**

**pondría en peligro para salvar a gente que nunca le había gustado en realidad.**

**Cronos golpeo su puno contra el apoyabrazos de su trono, siempre como un niño**

**petulante.**

**—****!No puedes saberlo! No eres mi Ojo-que-todo-lo-ve.**

**Atlas arqueo una ceja, negándose a ser intimidado.**

**—****.Te arriesgarías a ser encarcelado de nuevo por ayudar a tus amigos Titanes?**

**No seré capaz de ver todos los secretos de los cielos y el infierno, sin embargo se que no**

**lo harías.**

**El rey no tuvo respuesta ante esto, pero no lo detuvo de gruñir.**

**—****Desobedeciste una orden directa y serás castigado.**

**—****Lo entiendo.**

**Ofreció la declaración sin vacilación. Era la verdad. Entendía que el rey de los**

**dioses tenia que dar ejemplo con el. De otra manera, otros lo verían débil. Le**

**desobedecerían como lo hizo Terry.**

**—****Creo que realmente lo haces —algo de la furia de Cronos disminuyo—. Esta**

**mañana vi un retrato tuyo. Un retrato pintado por mi Ojo. En este, ella me mostro**

**exactamente como castigarte —el rey sonrió malvadamente y miro a la fantasmal chica**

**aun quieta a su lado—. Sabes que hacer, dulce Siena.**

**Siena se adelanto y un cuchillo apareció en su mano. Se detuvo frente a Atlas y**

**cayó de rodillas, colocándose a la altura de sus ojos. ****_Así que este sería_****, pensó el. ****_El_**

**_final_****. Como un inmortal, nunca había pensado en alcanzar este punto. Sin embargo.**

**Encontró que solo se arrepentía de no haber tenido más tiempo con Candy, de no haber**

**tenido la oportunidad de disculparse por sus crueles palabras la última vez que habían**

**estado juntos y de que nunca tendría la oportunidad de confesar su amor.**

**Con absolutamente ninguna emoción en su rostro, la chica clavo la punta de la**

**daga en su muñeca y corto el sensor, en vez de cortarle la cabeza. En ese momento fue**

**cuando se dio cuenta de que Cronos tenia la intención de encerrarlo en vez de matarlo.**

**Bien. Más tiempo para pensar en Candy y en lo que podría haber sido.**

**Pero después, Siena movió la daga hacia su pecho, presionando, cortando.**

**Escoció, pero eso no fue lo que lo hizo luchar contra sus atenciones. No, fue el hecho de**

**que ella empezó a desgravar el nombre de Candy de su pecho. Rugió en voz alta y por**

**largo tiempo, peleando con todo lo que tenía. Llamaron a los guardianes y duras manos**

**se colocaron sobre el, presionándolo hacia abajo, manteniéndolo quieto. Con todo**

**peleaba, pero al final, ellos se las arreglaron para quitarle las cuatro letras.**

**Al alejarse de el, se echo un vistazo a través de sus ardientes y aguados ojos. La**

**sangre se derramaba por su pecho y cuatro heridas abiertas lo miraban, los músculos**

**desgarrados, la piel completamente desaparecida. Podría haber odiado la marca en algún**

**punto de su vida, pero había llegado a amarla tanto como a la mujer que se la había**

**dado. Más que eso, había sido la última evidencia que le quedaba de su presencia.**

**Sus manos se cerraron en puños y su espalda se enderezo. Sangre y sudor se**

**mezclaron, escociendo más. Otro rugido estallo de sus labios y fue lanzado hacia el**

**cielo raso. No se detuvo hasta que su garganta estuvo hecha trizas por el esfuerzo.**

**—****Has terminado? — le pregunto Cronos.**

**Su mirada entrecerrada se dirigió al estrado.**

**—****Os destruiré por esto —prometió quebradamente—. Un día moriréis por mí**

**mano.**

**—****Poco probable. Lleváoslo al Tártaro —dijo despreocupadamente el rey a sus**

**guardias—. Donde se pudrirá durante toda la eterno**

**_L_****e llevo tres días, pero Candy finalmente localizo la casa de Terry, una extensa**

**propiedad en el Olimpo. La cantidad de riqueza que habría necesitado para adquirir tal**

**lugar la dejaba asombrada. Pero entonces el habría considerado que cada centavo**

**gastado valía la pena. Después de vivir en una celda diminuta durante miles de anos,**

**probablemente habría querido cada milímetro de espacio que pudiera conseguir. Y cada**

**comodidad.**

**Había una piscina de natación, mas de treinta habitaciones, dos escaleras de**

**caracol de mármol y cuatro hogares, y todas las paredes estaban hechas de oro solido.**

**Sin embargo, nada de eso le interesaba. Solo su habitación.**

**Allí descubrió más acerca del hombre que la había alejado. Un hombre que no**

**habría arriesgado todo esto solo para evitar ver su rostro, como había declarado. Un**

**hombre que no habría arriesgado la vida por otra cosa que no fuera amor.**

**Era dueño de una cama gigante, la cual cubría con sabanas de seda negra. Las**

**paredes estaban pintadas con murales del sol y el cielo, y los muebles olían a rica caoba.**

**Había varios estantes de libros, cada uno lleno de ejemplares con tapas de cuero.**

**Almohadas bordadas con cuentas estaban estratégicamente ubicadas a lo largo del suelo.**

**Lugares donde recostarse a leer, suponía.**

**No obstante, lo que retuvo su atención, fue el retrato que colgaba sobre el hogar.**

**Un retrato de ella.**

**Debió haberlo mandado a pintar después de su estadía en la tienda, pues estaba**

**reclinada en una bañera de porcelana, con burbujas resbalando sobre los hombros y**

**pechos, y el cabello empapado. Se habría visto tan simple y masculina como siempre,**

**excepto que había hecho que el artista agregara una luz sensual en los ojos oscuros y**

**una sonrisa de "atrápame si puedes" en los labios.**

**Finalmente sabia como la veía. Como alguien hermoso. Valioso.**

**Solo un hombre enamorado haría tal cosa. Solo un hombre enamorado mantendría**

**tal cosa en un lugar tan predominante. Solo un hombre enamorado querría ver el retrato**

**de una mujer cada noche antes de dormir y luego despertar viendo lo mismo.**

**Oh, si. La amaba.**

**Allá, fuera del Tártaro, había pensado, esperado que lo hiciera, pero dejo que las**

**palabras dañaran su siempre baja autoestima. .Como podría quererla un hombre tan**

**hermoso y sensual? Se preguntaba. Pero lo hacia. La amaba. La prueba: había**

**arriesgado todo por ella.**

**No podía hacer menos por el.**

**Cruzo a grandes zancadas el dormitorio, sabiendo que su amante tendría un baúl**

**con armas metido en alguna parte y sabiendo exactamente que hacer con ellas.**

**_Terry_****no tuvo celda propia, al principio no. Aun sangrando y desesperado,**

**luchando, había sido metido a una celda con Erebos. Por supuesto que lo habían elegido**

**a el como su compañero de celda, pensó, con la rabia inundándolo. Un hombre que una**

**vez había pensado en reclamar a su Candy. Un hombre que después le había robado la**

**comida y la había llamado con nombres terribles.**

**Había visto como ocurría en varias ocasiones. No había hecho nada por ello**

**entonces, diciéndose que ella se merecía lo que le ocurriera, pero había querido hacerlo.**

**Y no había mejor momento que el presente.**

**Incluso con la fuerza disminuida por el collar y la mitad de la sangre seca sobre el**

**pecho, incluso con las heridas goteando, abriéndose con cada movimiento que hacia,**

**Terry se las arreglo para derrotar a Erebos en tiempo record. Golpeo, pateo, no peleo**

**limpio, dándole un rodillazo al dios en sus partes mientras estaba caído. Al final, un roto**

**y ensangrentado Erebos yacía llorando en el sucio suelo, junto con todos los que habían**

**tratado de salvarlo.**

**Fue entonces cuando trasladaron a Atlas a la celda vacía que había ocupado Candy.**

**Tirado sobre el catre, se dedico simplemente a respirar la esencia de Candy, que**

**perduraba. Su dulce, dulce Candy. Tendría que pasar la eternidad sin ella. Incluso sin su**

**marca. Una vez más, rugió.**

**Que estaría haciendo ahora? Si buscaba consuelo en brazos de otro hombre,**

**aunque fuera en los anos venideros, tiraría abajo la prisión piedra por piedra y mataría al**

**bastardo. ****_Sí, como no. La alejaste de ti para que hiciera justamente eso. Quieres que_**

**_sea feliz._**

**—****.Que significa todo ese jaleo? En serio.**

**Dioses, ahora hasta escuchaba su voz. Llevaba solo dos días encerrado y ya se**

**estaba volviendo loco.**

**Los barrotes vibraron, se abrieron. Rodo sobre su costado, decidido a echar a**

**quien fuera. Cuando capto la imagen de su adorada Candy, pestañeo. Oh, si, de hecho se**

**estaba volviendo loco. Estaba parada ante el, envuelta en un top y pantalones de cuero**

**negro. El cabello estirado hacia atrás, en una simple cola de caballo. Tenía salpicaduras**

**de sangre en las mejillas. Nunca se había visto más hermosa. Su fortaleza estaba allí, a**

**la vista de todos.**

**—****.Y? —Pregunto, claramente impaciente—. .No piensas decir nada?**

**Lentamente, se sentó. No quería que el momento acabara. No quería perderla de**

**vista.**

**—****Te extrañe. Te extrañe tanto.**

**—****Y yo que esperaba una disculpa. Pero prefiero con mucho esto. —Rio, estaba radiante—. También te extrañe, pero tendremos que ponernos al día mas tarde. —La**

**mirada bajo hasta el pecho de Terry y se quedo con la boca abierta del estupor. Luego**

**comenzó a gruñir—. El Rey de los Dioses te arranco mi nombre del pecho?**

**—****Si.**

**Estaba sujetando un cuchillo, advirtió el y los nudillos estaban blancos.**

**—****Voy-a-matarle.**

**—****Ya le hice esa promesa.**

**—****Entonces lo haremos juntos. Después que salgamos de aquí. —Desvió la atención tras ella, con urgencia, antes de regresarla a el—. Vamos. Tenemos que irnos**

**antes que alguien descubra lo que hice.**

**—****Solo déjame mirarte. Déjame disfrutar este momento. Permite que me disculpe**

**por todo lo que dije. Querías una disculpa, .Verdad? Nada era cierto, ni una palabra que**

**pronuncie ese ultimo día, pero…**

**Candy cerró la distancia entre ellos y le dio una bofetada. Fuerte. El golpe lo tiro**

**hacia atrás, contra el catre.**

**Volvió a pestañear.**

**—****Me golpeaste.**

**—****Si, y volveré a hacerlo si no pones el culo en movimiento.**

**—****Eres real.**

**—****Si.**

**—****Pero eres real. —Se sentó, diciendo las palabras sin comprenderlas nada.**

**Esto no podía estar pasando.**

**Se puso de rodillas.**

**—****De nuevo, si. —Igual que lo había hecho Terry, ubico los dedos sobre el collar y**

**soplo en el centro. Mientras el metal se ablandaba, finalmente entendió lo que su**

**cerebro había estado tratando de decirle. Candy estaba aquí. En verdad estaba aquí Y**

**estaba salvándole la vida.**

**Con un ceno feroz, se puso en pie de un salto.**

**—****Te dije que fueras a la tierra, maldición.**

**—****Bien, esa no es la reacción que esperaba. —Se puso de pie y lo beso suavemente**

**en los labios—. Es una buena cosa el que nunca te haga caso. Ahora, vamos. Ya me**

**encargue de los guardias de abajo. Y no, no mate a tus amigos. Solo les hice desear estar**

**muertos. —Mientras, lo agarro de la mano y lo arrastro fuera de la celda.**

**—****Cronos puede darse cuenta de lo que esta ocurriendo en cualquier momento y**

**aparecer, y entonces ambos estaremos en problemas. Mientras estemos aquí somos**

**blanco fácil.**

**Cierto. Ahora era una fugitiva; la quería fuera de esta prisión, fuera de este reino,**

**tan pronto como fuera posible.**

**—****Arriesgaste la vida para salvarme, estúpida.**

**—****Bueno, tú arriesgaste la tuya por salvarme a mí.**

**Bajaron las escaleras con pasos estrepitosos y, efectivamente, los tres guardias**

**estaban tirados de cara al suelo, inmóviles.**

**—****Pero eras libre. Tenías lo que querías.**

**—****No todo —soltó Candy sobre su hombro.**

**Okay, won. Acababa de admitir que lo quería más que la libertad. No pudo**

**evitarlo. Le dio un tirón, haciéndola retroceder directo a sus brazos.**

**—****Te amo —declaro finalmente y aplasto los labios sobre los de ella. La lengua**

**penetro profundamente, saboreando, exigiendo.**

**Ella solo permitió el beso por unos segundos, las manos aferrándolo del cabello y**

**tomando todo lo que tenia para dar, antes de alejarse, jadeando.**

**—****Yo también te amo. Pero salgamos de aquí. Necesito esa bonita cabeza adherida**

**a tu cuerpo.**

**Una vez, más salieron corriendo. Todavía no podía creer que esto estuviera**

**ocurriendo. Se parecía demasiado a un sueno.**

**—****Voy a pasar el resto de la eternidad compensándote por lo que hice.**

**—****Bien. Creo que me va encantar verte arrastrándote. Pero solo para que quede**

**claro, adoro mi tatuaje y se por que razón dijiste esas cosas terribles. Claro, hubiera**

**encontrado una mejor manera de ponerte a salvo, pero bueno, soy mas inteligente que**

**tu, así que en realidad no puedo culparte.**

**Rio. Dioses, como amaba a esa mujer.**

**—****Zorra.**

**—****Tu zorra.**

**—****Mía. Siempre. Apenas se cure la piel, me marcaras de nuevo.**

**—****Ya lo tengo planeado.**

**Bien. No se sentiría completo hasta que lo hiciera.**

**—****.Y donde vamos a vivir? —pregunto—. No podemos quedarnos en el cielo.**

**—****Me ordenaste que me ocultara en la tierra. Pensé que podríamos hacerlo, juntos.**

**Aunque odio que tengas que renunciar a esa maravillosa casa.**

**—****.Has estado allí? —Encontraba que de verdad le gustaba la idea de tenerla allí,**

**rodeada por sus cosas, respirando su aroma.**

**—****Yo, bueno, la asalte.**

**La risa resonó en Terry. No había mujer mas perfecta para el. Habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.**

**—****Lo único que extrañare de esa casa es el retrato. Pero ahora tengo a la verdadera. —Poso un beso rápido en los labios—. Volvamos a el donde viviremos. Hay**

**otros dioses allá afuera, griegos como tu, que están escondidos. Cronos nunca ha sido**

**capaz de hallarlos. Eso significa que hay lugares que no puede ver.**

**—****Tal vez los encontremos y nos unamos a ellos. Somos Fortaleza, después de todo. Podemos tener éxito donde el ha fallado.**

**—****Mientras tanto, incluso podríamos intentar encontrar a los Señores del Inframundo. Cronos menciono que le estaban causando distracción, quien quiera que**

**sean. Si son sus enemigos, podrían ser buenos amigos para nosotros.**

**Los ojos de Candy se agrandaron.**

**—****Se de quienes hablas. Fueron los guerreros inmortales de Zeus, hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora hospedan a los demonios que una vez estuvieron encerrados en la**

**caja de Pandora. Cronos tendrá las manos atadas por mucho, mucho tiempo. Serian excelentes amigos a tener.**

**Alcanzaron la puerta y corrieron, todo sin incidentes. Las nubes los envolvieron al instante, el sol brillando con fuerza. Candy giro y se arrojo a sus brazos, dejandole besos y mordiscos en toda la cara.**

**—****Lo logramos. Ahora llevanos a algún lugar. Cualquier lugar. Siempre y cuando podamos estar juntos.**

**—****Te amo —volvió a repetir Terry, luego hizo exactamente lo que su mujer le**

**había ordenado.**


	4. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
